Contrastes del dolor
by Zhang96
Summary: Es imposible sentir amor, sin dolor. Es absurdo olvidar cuando el pasado, parecía tocar a cada segundo su puerta. Es confuso ver la verdad a través de tantos engaños, que los arrastran a ser enemigos naturales.
1. Dolor

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Después de haber concluido "Escape de la sumisión" comencé un nuevo proyecto, lo vengo planeando desde la mitad del fic ya mencionado. Así que bueno; les presentó un nuevo long-fic, también toma lugar en el universo alternativo. A lo mejor, algún día desempolve los que tengo guardados en el computador del mundo ninja, sin terminar. Quien sabe. _

_Debo agradecer a mi __Beta reader: __**Just-Hatsumi**_. _Por su tiempo y apoyo resolviendo inquitudes y analizando las propuestas, para traer una historia novedosa._

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Contrastes del dolor-<strong>

Capítulo 1. Dolor

"_Cuando el dolor es insoportable, nos destruye; cuando no nos destruye, es que es soportable"_—_Marco Aurelio_

.

.

.

_**Tokio, actualidad.**_

Había corrido como si su vida dependiese de ello, sintiendo la adrenalina por cada por de su ser. Su pecho subiendo y bajando, por la acelerada respiración después de una inalcanzable carrera. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para un descanso. La alcanzarían. Cualquiera de los dos lo haría; y sinceramente, no sabría decir quién podría ser menos cruel, ¿verdad?

Porque al final, después de evadir tanto la realidad, tendría que aceptarla tal y como era. Pero no quería morir a pesar de haber pasado por todo aquello. No estaba lista para desligarse de este mundo terrenal y a lo mejor, antes de llegar a tan ansiado paraíso, descrito por Dante, si es que existía. Estaría en alguno de los círculos del purgatorio, como todos.

Sentía el sudor en su frente, sus ropas húmedas... Y lo más seguro era que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono rosa. El calor en pleno verano no parecía ayudar mucho. Pero debía seguir corriendo. Había estado atravesando el frondoso bosque hacía más de quince minutos; su única esperanza de sobrevivir.

Ahogó un gemido, al rozarse con una rama que le había dejado un pequeño rasguño sobre su pómulo. Trató de incorporarse, pero el mundo parecía haberse detenido en ese momento. Al igual que su corazón.

Escuchó un leve susurro de su nombre; sintió un cuerpo masculino, fuerte, sudoroso pegado a su espalda y un arma, rozando su columna.

—Sa-Sasuke— se atrevió a pronunciar, con el poco aire en sus pulmones.

Lo aceptaba. Estaba más que aterrada de toda esa situación. ¿Cómo había sido posible qué la haya encontrado tan rápido? Trató de recobrar sus sentidos, alejar el miedo y permitir que sus sentidos de supervivencia le salvaran.

—Ni lo intentes—murmuró él por lo bajo, aferrando un agarre firme su cintura. _¿Qué haría?_ Había huido lo suficiente de una carretera, esperando a que ellos no le alcanzaran. Pero al parecer había resultado en vano.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de reprimir los leves temblores en su cuerpo. Sintió el miedo salir por cada uno de sus poros. El encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus temores más grandes y menos deseados en aquellas circunstancias, era una de las peores sensaciones que había experimentado. Y aunque la habían entrenado y se había preparado mentalmente para afrontar situaciones de ese calibre, nunca llego a pensar que justamente le sucedería a ella. Lo más curioso es que todo había sido resultado de un plan trazado que falló por errores y sensaciones humanas.

—Sasuke—dijo sorprendida, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose de frente con él. Sus orbes inundados con el más profundo odio que en una vida pudiese haber. Y muy en el fondo, deseaba que sus instintos no estuvieran errados y el dolor, sino también fuera un reflejo en esa mirada oscura.

—Sabes que pasara ahora—lo escuchó pronunciar lentamente, tomando con más fuerza el arma entre sus dedos y liberando el seguro para el ataque final.

—Lo siento, Sasuke. Yo nunca-

— ¡No lo hagas! No más mentiras. Tú me mentiste y es lo único valedero aquí—siseó con rabia, sin despegar sus ojos de ella; él listo para matar y ella, esperando otra oportunidad de vida. Pero se pregunta qué sería vivir después de conocerlo. Las cosas habían parecido tan simples en un comienzo, simplemente seguir los parámetros y actuar.

Porque al final, y aunque muchos no les agradará la realidad, la mayoría nos vemos sometidos a trabajar y obrar por deseos de otras personas. Aunque pensemos que somos libres de elegir; muy en el fondo, si no escuchamos lo que ordenan, marcamos un final y caemos. Había visto en muchas ocasiones, las mujeres en su mayoría, hacer todo por amor. Rió un poco ante aquel pensamiento, intentando sonreírle al hombre frente a ella, ya que gracias a él todas esas cosas que parecían ridículas y carentes de sentido en un pasado, tomaron vida y surgían delante de ella.

—Ahora lo comprendo—se atrevió a murmurar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que uno hace por amor—respondió, mientras lo escucha reír abierta y cínicamente. Dolía, pero debía aceptarlo ya que en su momento se lo había buscado.

— ¿Amor? Es algo curioso que tú digas eso.

—Nunca quise-

—Te dije que no más mentiras, _Sakura—_le escuchó decir, nuevamente enojado.

Cerró sus ojos, respirando lo que posiblemente sería su último aliento de vida y tratando de recordar cada momento. Se arrepintió de haber creído en esas novelas, dónde dos enemigos naturales llegaban a enamorarse y renunciar. Esta versión de la historia era protagonizada por él, Sasuke Uchiha, el último heredero del mayor crimen organizado en Japón, y ella, Sakura Haruno, un policía en cubierta. Pero al parecer no terminaría feliz.

Se preguntó muchas veces por qué ella no podía vivir cosas así: feliz La vida había sido demasiado cruel. ¿Acaso era bueno morir así? A manos de la persona que más quieres, definitivamente, no.

Quiso recordar, antes de irse para siempre, sonriendo un poco y viendo lo momentos buenos y malos; las caricias y lo besos compartidos que al final, fueron momentos robados de una realidad que parecía inexistente en ese punto.

Siendo algo totalmente opuesto, al mundo real, donde el sonido que provocaba la retirada sobre el seguro del arma, llegaba a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta que ese era su fin.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Y ¿qué tal les parece el primer capítulo? A lo mejor muchas me quieran asesinar. Pero ¡no tan pronto! Cuando terminé, lo podrán hacer si no les parece el final de la historia. Así que por el momento hay que mantearse calmado y a la expectativa de lo que sucederá._

_Gracias por leer, estaré esperando ansiosas sus opiniones al respecto de esta nueva historia. _

_Cuídense _


	2. Érase una vez

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno sinceramente creo que les debo una disculpa a ustedes, por el retraso de esté capítulo. Sin embargo, se me presentaron ciertas dificultades y para escribir algo, que no era tan realista, definitivamente no es lo mío. _

_Debo agradecer a mi __Beta reader: __**Just-Hatsumi**_. _Por su tiempo y apoyo resolviendo inquitudes y analizando las propuestas, para traer una historia novedosa._

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Contrastes del dolor-<strong>

Capítulo 2. Érase una vez

_"No interesa lo pequeño que parezca el comienzo"—Henry David Thoreau_

.

.

.

_**Tokio, 2012**_

Cerró sus ojos, esperando que las terribles sombras que le atormentaban desaparecieran entre la oscuridad de su oficina. Su respiración lenta, tratando de olvidar todos los problemas y pecados en su vida, parecía sólo una alucinación después de lo ocurrido esa tarde. Una revelación después de tantos años de espera, que se asemejaba a algo irreal y ficticio, como si el mundo se hubiera confabulado contra él. Sin embargo, aún se preguntaba _¿Cómo fue capaz?,_ si después de todo él era un Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha para ser más exactos, el último heredero del mayor crimen organizado en Japón y sin ser tan estúpidos, dueño del imperio que movía la economía de aquel país.

Suspiró resignado. Se levantó de la silla, dirigiendo sus mirada hacía el gran ventanal que le daba una vista a la cuidad de Tokio. Adornada con tantos destellos y edificios grandes junto a los autos, que iban y venían entre las calles.

Había resultado ser un día demasiado ajetreado. Mientras los problemas crecían a penas pisaba sus oficinas se había visto obligado, como siempre, a resolverlos. Sin embargo, le resultaba sumamente fácil. Aprendió que el poder y el dinero eran las mejores armas que poseía el hombre. Sonrió cínicamente, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el cristal. Esa era su ciudad; no de manera explícita, pero controlaba casi todo lo relacionado con una vida tranquila y productiva. Los políticos y altos mandos de la policía tenían el descaro de aceptar su dinero; con tal de ignorar sus negocios turbios. Actos ilegales que, para la mayoría de ciudadanos, eran rumores que tenían como objetivo destrozar su imagen pública.

— ¡Sasuke!—gritó alguien desde la puerta. Cerró los ojos, y los volvió a abrir acomodándose el saco y girando sobre sus talones.

—Naruto—murmuró— ¿Qué quieres?

—Vamos a tomar algo—propuso—.No es bueno que estés solo hoy—aseguró, mirándolo con preocupación. Cruzaron la amplia oficina y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia a la gran ciudad que se alzaba ante él—.Han pasado casi quince años desde eso, Sasuke. Además, lo que sucedió con tu familia-

—Cállate, Naruto— ordenó con enojo, mirándolo fijamente. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron, dejando los nudillos blancos ante la fuerza en sus manos.

—Cómo quieras, Sasuke. Pero acompáñame, será un buen momento para distraerte de toda esta mierda que tenemos encima—murmuró el rubio, palpando el hombro del Uchiha—.La guerra empezará dentro de poco. Deseo distraerme y vivir de la tranquilidad antes que todo pase. ¿Tú estás preparado?

Terminó alejándose, dejando que el silencio quedará instalando entre ambos; mientras el resto de la ciudad se volvía ajena a la situación que estaba por desbordar la tranquilidad en sus vidas. Las respiraciones lentas de ambos hombres en la oficina parecía no tener fin. Naruto se removió incómodo en su lugar, mirando fijamente a Sasuke -quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos con la vista fija nuevamente sobre las calles.

—Sasuke...

—Vamos—ordenó sin prisa, despegándose de la ventana. Caminó a paso lento atravesando todo el lugar. Bajaron hasta la entrada principal, donde el conductor del azabache esperaba con la puerta abierta del coche. El trayecto se dio en un silencio total.

Observando a los árboles mecerse con el viento de la noche, las hojas ya de distintos tonos anaranjados y amarillos adornando las copas, cayendo lentamente y anunciando la pronta llegada del invierno. Apartó la vista de la ventana cerrando los ojos y se acomodó sobre el asiento, habiendo apagado previamente su teléfono celular. En ese momento no quería hablar ni saber de nada. Mientras los recuerdos inundaban sus sueños, los minutos pasaron hasta llegar al bar. Escuchando las constantes llamadas de Naruto, frunció el ceño, removiéndose molesto en su lugar. Al abrir los ojos, se estiró durante unos segundos antes de salir del auto con la puerta abierta por su chofer. Haciendo que sus ojos se vieran afectados por la variedad de luces que inundaban las calles.

Entró al lugar acompañado del Uzumaki, analizando con rapidez los puestos disponibles. Caminó hasta una de las esquinas, donde nadie podría estar pendiente de sus movimientos. Tomaron asiento en los cómodos sofás de cuero que le daba un toque de elegancia y finura al lugar; la mesera se acerco hacia ellos, preguntándoles qué deseaban tomar.

Se retiró inmediatamente, para ir por el coñac de Naruto y su Whisky en las rocas. Su mirada examinó todo el lugar nuevamente. Sonriendo un poco, se detuvo en un punto y observó detenidamente a la mujer sentada en la barra. El cabello rosa cayendo como una cascada sobre uno de sus hombros, la nariz respingada y ojos verdes, que llamarían la atención de cualquiera. La cuál parecía totalmente ignorante a su análisis, hablando tranquilamente con el barman removiendo un poco su vaso mientras se acomodaba.

Bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo rubio, llamó a otra mesera, ordenando un Martini para la señorita sentada en la barra. Mirándolo un poco molesta, se retiró; permitiendo unas leves risas y molestos comentarios de Naruto acerca de su molestia con la mujer desconocida. Ignorando totalmente sus provocaciones, se recostó sobre el amplio sillón de cuero y estiró su brazo derecho en busca de su bebida.

Sintió el whisky pasar por su garganta, llevándose consigo lentamente los recuerdos que en esas fechas se volvían más persistentes; que lo llamaban a la venganza y alimentaban cada día más su razón de vivir. Odiaba esos momentos de autocompasión, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez _¿Qué hubiera cambiado, si no estuviera lleno de mierda hasta el cuello? ¿Qué sería de su vida, junto sus padres, su hermano?_ Después de tantos años observando tantas cosas, por fin lo comprendía. La mayoría de las personas al crecer perdían la mayoría de su inocencia, su capacidad de soñar y confianza en los demás. Su corazón se había vuelto negro y corrompido; mientras las ansias de poder, dinero y fama se volvían más fuertes cada día _¿Cómo sucedía esa transición? ¿Qué cosa o quién era el culpable de tal fechoría?_ Aún no conocía totalmente su respuesta.

A lo mejor era la sociedad, sus gobiernos. Mostrando y vendiendo una supuesta felicidad, la comodidad a la que todos necesitamos aspirar para ser alguien. Y por eso, ahí estaba él. Sus cabellos azabaches ocultaban sus ojos negros como la noche, quienes parecían mirar embelesados el vaso de whisky tratando descubrir algún secreto; mientras que esperaba pacientemente una reacción por parte de la femenina a quien había invitado un trago. Estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando la mirada de asombro de su amigo quien no despegaba sus ojos de una persona, acercándose por detrás.

—Gracias, pero puedo pagarme mis tragos—escuchó decir suavemente a sus espaldas, sacándolo totalmente de sus pensamientos. Observando como la copa de Martini que había ordenado, para la chica de cabellos rosas, era depositado sobre su mesa entre Naruto y él. Exhaló lentamente, siguiéndola con la mirada, los dedos largos y finos separándose del vaso. Al levantar su mirada, se encontró con unos orbes verdes llenos de picardía y una sonrisa burlona, adornando el rostro de la mujer.

Y segundos después, se irguió completamente y giró sobre sus talones. Volviendo un poco la cabeza para ofrecer un pequeño asentimiento y retirarse completamente del bar. Con pasos firmes y elegantes, moviendo las caderas lo necesario para llamar la atención, la vio desaparecer por la entrada y sin poder evitarlo, le robó una pequeña sonrisa.

Definitivamente ese no era su día. Sin conseguir lo que realmente se había propuesto con la chica, se despidió unos quince minutos después al sentir los efectos de los tantos vasos que había ordenado, dejando un poco de dinero a su amigo -quien se negó. Se despidió secamente y salió del establecimiento, encontrándose con su chofer quien ya le estaba esperando. Deseaba llegar a su piso y descansar. El día que se avecinaba sería largo buscando a la sustituta de su antigua secretaria, quien ahora se encontraba dada de baja por maternidad.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Ya entregué los papeles ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?_

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado; acabe aclarar para las personas que no entendieron este punto, desde aquí hasta capítulos venideros, se tocara lo que son recuerdos y cómo llegaron a la situación del capítulo anterior. _

_Y bueno, estoy a favor de la Campaña_**_"Con voz y voto"_**_, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo"_

_Gracias por leer, estaré esperando ansiosas sus opiniones al respecto de esta nueva historia. _

_Cuídense _


	3. La última partida, comienza

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Volviendo de mis cenizas. Aquí les comparto mi capítulo número 3 de "Contrastes del dolor" Espero les guste, a pesar de ya tener muchos fics Yakuza intenté apuntar a algo diferente, abarcar un tema más grande de lo que muchos muestran. _

_GRACIAS a mi __Beta reader: __**Just-Hatsumi**_. _Por su tiempo y apoyo resolviendo inquitudes y analizando las propuestas, para traer una historia novedosa._ _Soportándome, créanme no debe ser fácil soy bastante molesta por momentos (?) _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<em>Contrastes del dolor-**

Capítulo 3. La última partida, comienza.

"_Yo creo que habría que inventar un juego en el que nadie ganara"—Jorge Luis Borges_

.

.

.

**Tokio, 2012**

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el mar de recuerdos que últimamente disfrutaban llegar como destellos fugaces a su mente. Y lo odiaba; mientras veía a la gente delante suyo sonreír de oreja a oreja, compartiendo sus anécdotas llenas de felicidad y risas que parecían ser una enfermedad sin fin. Debía soportar durante día y noche a esos malditos demonios que perseguían su alma y le recordaban quién era y su razón de ser. Cuando todo parecía congelarse en su mundo, el resto se mantenía en un constante movimiento, permitiéndose llevar con la corriente; las modas, las palabras y la fe impuesta sobre sus actividades. Era curiosa la manera en que las cosas cambiaban, la forma en que veían la sociedad.

Durante su niñez, había sido completamente ignorante a los hechos que rodeaban su persona. Había creído firmemente en que cada persona tenía una posibilidad de elegir sobre sus actos. Sin embargo, cuando la realidad decidió que unos pocos beneficiados conozcan la verdad, todo cambio.

Abrió los ojos al sentir su coche detenerse. Mirando por unos segundos el retrovisor, analizó una agente de policía bajarse de su patrulla y caminar hacia él. Tocó dos veces la ventana polarizada de su conductor. Él bajó el vidrio y ella dio un rápido vistazo al interior del auto, encontrándose por unos segundos con sus ojos. La mujer se retiró tan rápido como había llegado. Apartándose lo suficiente y deteniéndose nuevamente, la observó remover sus manos inquietas al frente temerosa de cualquier posible represalia por parte de su jefe.

Era una sumisión tan perfecta que no había necesidad de tener un contrato explicito, semejante a una ley natural que regía el mundo. O bueno, en esa ocasión se podría considerar así pues él era quién manipulaba todo Japón. Y sin poder evitarlo, cayendo nuevamente ante los juegos que estaba presentando su mente, se pregunto: "_¿Cuál era la finalidad de la supuesta legislación, donde todos tendrían libre albedrío de pensamiento?"_ Porque para ser sinceros, era una completa ridiculez. Y podría jurar que nadie le rebatiría lo contrario. Era testigo de primera fila al ver que una idea diferente, podría convertirse en una de las causas principales de un asesinato.

Él mismo ejercía ese sistema; y los demás lo conocían tan perfectamente que eran incapaces de decir algo opuesto, de expresar lo que en verdad sentían referente a los Yakuza y sus prácticas. Eran dueños de casi todas las inmobiliarias, dirigentes políticos, dueños de casi todas las empresas que daban el sustento a las familias _¿A quién irían a quejarse? _Si hasta la persona que aparentaba ser un ángel, justo e intocable; podría resultar una simple imagen para arrástralo junto al diablo.

Él mismo haría justicia y castigaría a quienes deseaban más de lo que nunca podrían obtener. Había comenzando hace unos años y dentro de poco daría el golpe final. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y ganaría el juego.

—Sasuke-sama—saludaron con una reverencia, mientras su chofer abría la puerta del coche. Bajo con elegancia, pasando delante de sus subordinados -quienes formaban una línea larga hasta la entrada aún inclinados.

Recorrió la recepción con pasos firmes, recibiendo saludos y reverencias junto a algunos coqueteos por parte de las mujeres más osadas, que habían superado el temor a su realidad y ahora estaban fijas en su fortuna. El conflicto de intereses parecían hacerle olvidar la razón; sin embargo con la poca prudencia que aún residía en sus cuerpos, lo hacían a una distancia determinada.

Subió al ascensor acompañado de sus ejecutivos, quienes carraspearon incómodos hasta su oficina. Fue recibido en la puerta por su amigo rubio, quien saludo alegremente ante su llegada.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido, después de que Naruto cerrara la puerta del lugar.

—Tus aspirantes a secretaria—respondió con fastidio, desordenando la pila de carpetas amarillas con pereza prediciendo lo aburrido que sería todo dentro de unos minutos.

—Retíralo de mi escritorio, para algo contrato al jefe de recursos humanos.

—No lo hará.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué mierda le estoy pagando?—rebatió con enojo, tirando el portafolio sobre el escritorio haciendo caer algunas carpetas en el suelo y así, revelando alguna de sus aspirantes antes de que Naruto continuara.

— ¿Te acuerdas hace algunos años, cuando esa policía se infiltro en esta oficina en busca de tu información personal? Había sido contratado por él, Sasuke. Ordenaste en ese momento que de todos los empleados que trabajarían aquí; la única persona que elegirías sería tu secretaria personal. Ya sabes, para evitar inconvenientes.

—Es una mierda. ¿Acaso no les doy dinero suficiente como para que dejen de molestar con eso?—cuestionó hastiado, al mismo tiempo que recogía de mala gana junto a Naruto las carpetas sobre el suelo. Sentándose a regañadientes, tomó el primer expediente mientras el Uzumaki miraba otro, analizando rápidamente sus niveles de educación, facciones y experiencias. Torció la boca en gesto de desagrado y tiró los documentos a un lado para revisar el siguiente.

Repetían una y otra vez el mismo fastidioso proceso, desperdiciando el tiempo en cosas de tan baja categoría mientras tenía otros asuntos que atender, negocios importantes que cerrar y más personas de las que debía ocuparse. Frunció el ceño, apretando con un poco más de fuerza lo papeles al recordar la guerra que se había desatado hace poco en contra de los antiguos socios Haruno; a quienes les había quitado todo, convirtiéndose así en el nuevo cabecilla del área que previamente la había pertenecido a ellos.

Debía admitir que esa jugada había sido sólo para obtener un placer personal que desde hace mucho estaba llamándolo. Con cada día que pasaba desde aquel momento, la sed se estaba mermando. Por fin volvía a respirar un poco del aire puro que pensó que nunca volvería a pasar por sus pulmones ante tanta mierda que le rodeaba.

Dejó a un lado la carpeta, estirando las manos para tomar los últimos documentos que aún no habían sido revisados. La verdad es que, al parecer, duraría sin secretaria más de lo esperado. Algunas candidatas parecían más interesadas en buscar marido con actitud, que un buen desempeño laboral; otras tenían ese aire de ser demasiado complicadas y chismosas. ¿Qué más daba? Revisaría la última y estaba seguro que tendría que esperar más y por ende se aburriría más.

Concentrándose nuevamente en su tarea, abrió el folio encontrándose con una sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. No podía creerlo. Leyendo con rapidez su información se percató que ella había llegado a graduarse como bachiller y había tomado un pequeño curso de mecanografía para poder trabajar de secretaria en otras oportunidades. Y en referencias de otros lugares de trabajo, destacaba el nombre del Bar la noche anterior. Fue la confirmación definitiva de que era la misma mujer: Sakura Nagano.

Lo tenía. Era la mejor opción para ocupar la vacante de secretaria a pesar de la actitud que había mostrado la noche anterior. El carácter era importante para hacer retroceder a aquellos que no deseaba ver. No podría decir con exactitud qué tan sumisa se veía; pero sí de las que se mantenían alejada de la vida de los demás, reservada en su trabajo y discreta a la hora de cualquier otra cosa.

Aún no podía creerlo ¿Sólo secundaria básica? Y parecía mucho más que eso, con su actitud desafiante y la devolución de la copa de Martini que él le invitó muy cortésmente. Observó con determinación los ojos verdes que parecieron fugaces la vez anterior, llenos de misterio y tristeza similar a él. ¿Estaría bien contratarla?

—Sasuke—llamó Naruto, suspirando con pesadez. Estirando todo su cuerpo en el mueble y moviendo sus articulaciones entumecidas después de una hora.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Encontraste algo que se puede salvar?—preguntó con pereza, deteniendo su mirada azul sobre él, esperando alguna confirmación.

—No sé—respondió sin saber muy bien por qué.

— ¿Entonces por qué mierdas tienes esa sonrisa en tu rostro?—alegó antes de arrebatarle la carpeta al Uchiha, encontrándose con la foto y rememorando lo ocurrido—Así que Sakura Nagano.

Se burló sin miedo. Leyó un poco de la información y se atrevió a pensar que ella en verdad necesitaba el trabajo. A pesar de ser mesera en un bar, la poca cantidad de estudios realizados limitaban seriamente sus oportunidades laborales. Aún así, eso no era su responsabilidad.

—Contrátala—ordenó Sasuke, levantándose de su escritorio. Había perdido demasiado tiempo y no lo haría más. Esa chica necesitaba el empleo y a pesar de su falta de algunos conocimientos, sólo esperaba que fuera una simple impresión por parte de él y que se no había equivocado.

—Bien—contesto Naruto, cerrando la carpeta y levantándose del lugar dispuesto a cumplir órdenes.

Acomodándose la chaqueta, estiró sus piernas y lanzó un gran bostezo. Miró por unos segundos el reloj de pared, que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo. Un buen tazón de ramen caliente le esperaba. Se despidió de Sasuke, quien parecía nuevamente dentro de sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta y titubeo entre avisarle ya o después de la otra tarea asignada.

—Van a vender tu ramen si no te largas—anunció el Uchiha a sus espaldas. Aún cerca de la ventana, _¿en qué momento había llegado ahí? _O más bien,_ ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba como idiota debatiéndose entre qué hacer o no?_

—Tienes una reunión a las dos y media de la tarde en el ayuntamiento con el aspirante a primer ministro y después con Haruno—anunció por último, antes de cerrar completamente la puerta del lugar.

Dejándolo sumergido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, suspiró profundamente mirando a la gente ir y venir. _"Que el juego comience"_ pensó sonriendo con cinismo ante el último comentario de Naruto para encaminarse a la tan ansiada reunión.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que haya sido totalmente de su agrado. Tal vez esta un poco lento el proceso, pero espero que les compensé como va. _

_Para las lectoras que aún no entienden, pues estoy mostrando lo que es los recuerdos de Sakura hasta el momento de lo que se cuenta, en el primer capítulo. Cuando Sasuke la atrapa ¿qué pasará? Bueno, espero que sigan la historia para descubrir todo lo que sucederá. _

_Gracias por leer, estaré esperando ansiosas sus opiniones de esté capítulo. _

_Cuídense _


	4. Opuestos

_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_Hola mi gente ¿cómo vamos? espero que bien, si la verdad he desaparecido por todas partes. O sea ya ni en Facebook me ven se imaginan como me he desconectado de mundo...la verdad es que me mude y dificilmente me abre de manera legal hahah. Aunque lo prometido es deuda y pues aquí les comparto el capítulo número 4, ojalá sea de su agrado._

_GRACIAS a mi __Beta reader: __**Just-Hatsumi**_. _Por su tiempo y apoyo resolviendo inquitudes y analizando las propuestas, para traer una historia novedosa._ _Soportándome, créanme no debe ser fácil soy bastante molesta por momentos (?) _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><strong>-Contrastes del dolor-<strong>

Capítulo 4. Opuestos

_"Un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capítulo; un acto de venganza escribe uno nuevo."— Marilyn __Savant_

.

.

.

**Tokio, 2012**

Desde hace siglos, el hombre ha presentado una atracción sumamente peligrosa por aquellas cosas ilícitas que destruyen, condenan; y queademás dan pie a una persecución sin fin. Seguramente,es la adrenalina que recorre cada parte de su cuerpo en el acto, preguntándose por momentos cuál será el siguiente paso, si son apresados. Así, se convierte en uno de los mayores catalizadores para incitar el inicio de la partida.

No obstante, aquellas partidas se asemejan al gato y al ratón; esperando pacientemente los resultados de una carrera llena de emociones y observando quién será el más astuto en esta ocasión. Hacen regocijar a los que, desde lo alto, analizan con detenimiento la situación de sus peones. Sin embargo, por momentos se ven obligados a entrar en una partida y son capaces de arrasar con todos para obtener su beneficio. ¿Estarán realmente preparados para enfrentarles?

Seguramente no. Pero los que no arriesgan, no ganan. O bueno eso menciona la conocida frase,y la mayoría de personas han atravesado situaciones similares, jugándosela toda para triunfar o morir en el intento. Y eso era algo que Sakura Haruno tuvo sumamente claro cuando aceptó con gusto la misión que aquel día comenzaba.

Mientras el imponente edificio de las empresas Uchiha se levantaba sobre ella, no pudo resistir dejar escapar una sonrisa ante lo que se venía. Tomando con fuerza su bolso, alisó la falda negra y se acomodó la chaqueta del mismo color que lehabían proporcionado en su semana de inducción.

—Buen día—saludó a las dos mujeres de cabello oscuro en la recepción, antes de seguir su camino hacia los ascensores que la llevarían a su nuevo puesto. Pasó frente a un hermoso cuadro de Carpas* con líneas ondulantes y en espiral, con la firma de Hokusai* en la parte inferior. Se detuvo unos minutos contemplando la magnífica obra que decoraba el lugar, dándole un toque de tranquilidad y armonía con la modernidad que se levantaba sobre ella.

Se distrajo tanto en su análisis del cuadro, que se sobresalto al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor. Pestañó varias veces seguidas y caminó más rápido de lo normal para poder entrar a su conector con el nuevo puesto. Miró por encima del hombro; y sus ojos se toparon con un cuadro instalado al lado de la otra cabina, que representaba un grupo de mujeres laborando los respectivos deberes domésticos. Chocó de casualidad con el hombre que había llamado el elevador previamente. Dejando salir una pequeña maldición, contuvo la respiración antes de agacharse a recoger el bolso y las pertenencias que habían caído de éste.

—Lo lamento—susurró con vergüenza, antes de erguirse nuevamente para presionar el botón del último piso.

—No se preocupe, señorita-

—Nagano. Sakura Nagano—se presentó girando un poco su cuerpo para encontrarse con los ojos azules eléctricos, que parecían llenos de diversión ante el descubrimiento.

—Ya veo…La nueva secretaria de Sasuke. Con razón te me haces un poco familiar—rió abiertamente, negando con la cabeza ante un chiste que aún no había sido contado y parecía ser conocido sólo por él.

— ¿Disculpe?—preguntó con algo de enojo en su voz ante la falta del respeto. No obstante parecía más fuera de lugar expresarse con dureza frente a un hombre que por sus ropas aseguraba tenía algo que ver con Sasuke Uchiha.

—Mi nombre es: Naruto Uzumaki. Disculpe mi falta de modales. Estuve ayudando en su selección y soy el segundo al mando—se presentó con cordialidad, haciendo una leve reverencia mientras ella le respondía el gesto.

— ¿Nos dirigimos al mismo piso?—cuestionó con una leve sonrisa al percatarse de que éste no había marcado ningún nivel.

—Sí. Mi oficina está al lado de Sasuke—informó con sencillez dejando que las puertas de aluminio se abrieran de par en par, mostrando un largo pasillo de color crema y ventanales repartidos estratégicamente para iluminar de manera natural el lugar.

Estirando su brazo derecho para darle paso, Sakurasalió de la cabina contemplando con excitación otro cuadro de Hokusai. La gran ola de Kanagawa* adornaba su lugar de trabajo. Dejó con delicadeza el bolso sobre el mueble, observando la hermosa pintura que la acompañaría desde ese ó con suma modestia cada rincón, olvidándose completamente del Uzumaki y formando una sonrisa, la cual quedo oculta ante esos ojos azules que le miraban con detenimiento a unos dos metros.

Pensó con emoción cuán interesante sería esa nueva misión, y los enemigos a enfrentar. Eran demasiado inteligentes y sabía que debía ir con cuidado. Utilizar obras de arte tan reconocidas del período Edo, demostraba que conocían lo que hacían y además de eso, aceptaban que nunca olvidarían de donde venían: descendientes de federaciones donde encontraban apostadores y comerciantes callejeros en el Japón antiguo, los cuales fueron posteriormente desplazados y obligados a realizar otro tipo de tareas para poder sobrevivir.

Y podría jurar que de ahí venía su naturaleza salvaje y calculadora, dispuestos a realizar cualquier tarea que beneficiara de alguna manera sus objetivos. Apretó su mano derecha formando un puño, ante la rabia que parecía surgir con cada segundo que seguía pensando en esos criminales y sus orígenes, que obraban sin importarlescómoresultaría para la vida de otros y rendían honor sólo a su familia y aliados.

—Señorita Nagano—llamó Naruto, tocando levemente su hombro derecho para que reaccionara.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó girando sobre su cuerpo, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que le miraban con burla. Ahí estaban nuevamente enfrentados, una última partida que apenas comenzaba y estaba más que seguraque ganaría con creces.

—Le presento a Sasuke Uchiha, director ejecutivo de esta compañía—dijo Naruto señalando al hombre de porte elegante y traje oscuro junto a él. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto que no le tenía.

—Gracias por la oportunidad-

—Estoy seguro que hará bien su trabajo, señorita—cortó previniendo cualquier discurso acerca de que tan agradecida estaba por un trabajo y demás derivados. Caminando con seguridad hasta su despacho seguido del rubio, se detuvo en la puerta con el pomo en la mano para darle una última información—Naruto es el secretario general*-

— ¡Maldición, Sasuke! Te dije que odio ese maldito título-

—Cállate, Naruto—siseó frunciendo el ceño por la interrupción sin sentido, antes de continuar—. El señor Uzumaki es el secretario general de la empresa. Cualquier inconveniente que presente frente a las cuentas o información que solicite, él puede ayudarle libremente. Además de eso, debo advertirle que las personas que suban hasta este nivel buscándome; se reúnen con él, no conmigo. Sólo en caso de ser estrictamente necesario, ¿entendió?

—Totalmente.

—Bien. Por último, necesito que realice una reservación en: _L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon_*para cinco personas, a la una y media de la tarde—ordenó entrando a la oficina junto a un rubio que no paraba de protestar por el nombre oficial de su cargo.

Estaba casi segura que le golpearía al azabache en cualquier momento. Sinceramente,no sería la única persona con esas intenciones. Había resultado ser un idiota total, diciendo lo que debían y no hacer, además de grosero. Se creía un dios, cuya palabra era la ley…Aunque para ser sinceros, no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. Ser uno de los yakuzamás importantes en todo Japón entregaba ciertos aires de grandeza y superioridad. Rió un poco ante el hecho de que el nombre de la empresa resultara precisamente una de esas criaturas mitológicas.

Susanoo: dios del mar, las tormentas y batallas. Ahora sólo restaba esperar y observar que tan similar era el Uchiha con él. ¿Seríasólo una fachada o la reencarnación de un mito?Una difícil pelea estaba a puntode iniciar y no se percataría de los golpes realizados, antes de aquel que lo dejara un poco mareado por los asuntos. De eso se aseguraría personalmente. Apretando sus manos ydejando los nudillos blancos en cada una, sintió los recuerdos de su pasado azotar con recordaron la razón de su trabajo e invitaron a seguir, para que nadie sufriera nuevamente la vida tan horrible que se vio obligada a soportar.

Moviendo un poco su cabeza para alejar sus recuerdos, comenzó a teclear y buscar en carpetas de la red, que conectaba a todo el sistema de la empresa. Algo debía encontrar en los demás ordenadores de ese lugar. Preparando lentamente su plan de acción;copió, leyó y guardó en una pequeña memoria la información extraída en ese lapso. Al escuchar las voces del despacho más fuertes a cada momento, cerró todas las ventanas que no correspondían a su cargo y ubicó un cuaderno delante de ella, organizando un horario del cuál su equipo recibiría un duplicado.

Sonrió forzadamente, despidiéndose con una amabilidad que no sentía, dejando que se marcharan por el largo pasillo que conducía al elevador, escuchando la llegada de éste y minutos después, nuevamente el silencio total anunciando que se encontraba sola en lugar. Analizando las paredes en busca de alguna cámara, agrandó lo ojos riéndose de su suerte. _Increíble_, pensó. Y no sabía si pensar que tal vez eran demasiado estúpidos o confiados, aunque en ese momento agradecía no tener que hacer movidas extras para ubicar los micrófonos en su lugar.

Acomodando su cabello rosa, se levantó de su lugar y tomó la pila de documentos que le habían dejado previamente sobre el escritorio. Tendría que revisarlos y clasificarlos según su orden alfabético, para luego dejarlos en la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Oportunidad más que perfecta para comenzar a instalar los micrófonos. La misión terminaría mucho antes de lo previsto.

Escondiendo la pequeña caja en donde estaban los instrumentos, entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Para asegurarse de no encontrar un delator de su tarea, revisó por segunda vez el interior del los documentos a un lado, abrió el estuche y sacó con sumo cuidado los pequeños aparatos dentro de ésta. Caminó con lentitud hasta el escritorio y se inclinó acomodando con precisión el micrófono debajo de la superficie, cerca de una de las esquinas del cajón derecho. Repitió la acción en lugares estratégicos de toda la oficina:bordes de los muebles, una pequeña maceta y el marco de otra puerta que daba entrada a un pequeño archivador conectado con la oficina del rubio.

Reduciendo los últimos pasos que separaban las dos habitaciones, intentó girar el pomo sin éxito alguno. Murmurando una maldición por lo bajo, giró sobre sus pies dispuesta a salir de ese lugar y evitar cualquier sospecha si ingresaba alguien a la planta y no conociera lo planes del Uchiha. Arreglándose un poco la ropa arrugada y sacudiendo el polvo, abrió la puerta principal de la oficina.

Observó con detenimiento la planta, sus oídos enfocados en cualquier sonido que pudiera preverle una situación complicada. Dando dos pasos, se instaló delante de su lugar estirando su brazo derecho para alcanzar un juego de guantes color podía dejar ninguna huella dactilar en los archivos que con tanto ahínco guardaba el Uchiha en la pequeña habitación de su oficina en conexión con uno de sus posibles socios, Uzumaki.

Entró nuevamente a la oficina, caminando con prisa hacia uno de los estantes. Tomó un pequeño archivador marcado con la letra "U", esperando encontrar algo que brindara un poco más de datos acerca de posibles familiares. Leyendo con rapidez los documentos, encontró solo firmas y acuerdos con otras empresas más pequeñas. Éstas estaban destinadas a la exportación e importación de diversos productos, además de derechos pesqueros. No era realmente algo novedoso:conocían como se movían por la ciudad y apoderarse de uno de los mayores ingresos económicos era sólo parte del juego para demostrar que su dinero, era totalmente legal.

Siguió pasando las hojas, hasta leer_ "Madara Uchiha"_al final de un contrato, como miembro de una corporación hermana. Sin embargo,no especificaban el tipo de trabajo a realizar. Tomó una foto con la cámara que tenía escondida entre sus ropas, pues luego la analizaría directamente desde el ordenador de su departamento. _Debo buscar información correspondiente a este sujeto_, pensó con seguridad antes de pasar de página.

No obstante, el sonido que hacía el ascensor anunciando su llegada provocó que abriera los ojos por la sorpresa. Dejando todo en su lugar, tomó el pomo de la puerta que daba a la oficina de Naruto. Deslizó dos pinzas que sujetaban su cabello y las maniobró delicadamente para abrir la puerta. Comprobando la falta de cámara, salió con rapidez. Se quitó los guantes negros y volvió a abrir la puerta para llegar a su lugar. Al fondo del pasillo, vio a un hombre de cabellos rojos y traje oscuro caminar hacia su puesto.

Murmurando un par de maldicines–pues se percató que el hombre ya había visto el lugar vacío–optó por caer sobre sus rodillas y gatear haciasu sitio, tirando el lapicero de su blusa para recrear una situación.

— ¡Aquí está!—dijo expresando una alegría demás, levantándose del suelo y mirando con curiosidad al sujeto que ahora estaba delante de ella. Cabellos rojizos y ojos escarlatas, que le miraban con un poco de desprecio y recalcaban su superioridad. Iban en juego con ese traje negro y camisa blanca perfectamente acomodados, demostrando soberbia.

—Busco a Sasuke Uchiha—anunció sin más, caminando hacia la puerta que daba entrada a la oficina del mencionado.

—Lo lamento, no se encuentra en este momento—murmuró obstruyendo el paso del recién llegado, quien la tomó sin delicadeza de la muñeca para apartarle.

— ¿Sabe quién soy?

—No. Pero de todas formas, debo impedir que siga señor. De lo contrario, me veré en la necesidad de llamar a seguridad-

—Soy el contador de Sasuke Uchiha—interrumpió soltándola de manera violenta, sacudiendo un poco su cuerpo como reacción.

—Entonces me imagino quetiene una cita en su agenda.

—No debo darle explicaciones. Limítese a realizar su trabajo. Sólo infórmele que lo necesito de carácter urgente—.Escupió con enojo, otorgándole una mirada de desprecio antes de voltear y caminar nuevamente hacía los ascensores.

Había sido el momento más corto con otra persona en toda su vida. Restándole importancia a la situación, sería una nueva víctima parala investigación. Después de todo, un contador no era precisamente desprestigio si recordaban el negocio que tenía Sasuke Uchiha. A lo mejor, también marcaba conexiones y posibles convenios con demás familias yakuza.

Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, miró su reloj de muñeca que marcaba un cuarto para las de almorzar y socializar un poco con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Además,sería uno de los mejores ambientes para encontrar un poco de información clave de su objetivo. Bajó a la primera planta después de esperar pacientemente durante cinco minutos el ascensor, saludando a medida que se detenía en cada piso por los demás trabajadores. Respondió preguntas respecto a su nuevo trabajo y otorgo puntos de vista superficiales, frente a la actitud de Sasuke.

No obstante, nunca esperó escuchar tantas opiniones positivas del Uchiha. Su trato con los empleados y buena compresión con suexcelente manera de toma de decisiones para que no afectara de una manera tan directa a sus empleados. Teniendo en cuenta la situación económica que atravesaba Japón en ese momento. La ausensia de un recorte de personal dentro de Susanoo, se le hacía sospechoso, pero no tanto como el aumento de sucursales-otro dato que debía investigar- junto a la financiación de ellas.

Almorzó entre risas y anécdotas, convencida de que seguramente sus allegados conocían tan bien como todos, que su jefe era parte de la familia Yakuza. Pero al verse beneficiados conservando su trabajo,dejaban en el olvido sus actividades ilícitas. Y lo confirmó con una simple pregunta:

— ¿No les resulta extraño que todo el mundo se encuentra en una crisis económica, y aún asíél pueda hacer tantas sucursales nuevas, generar empleo a millones…?Últimamente he oído que se rumorea formaba parte de los Ya-

—Cállate—interrumpió uno de sus acompañantes, mirándola fijamente a través de sus miedo se reflejaba claramente en sus orbes café.

— ¿Perdón? No creí que-

—Eres nueva, pero nunca olvides quién te alimenta—cortó levantándose de la mesa, seguido por los demás que la miraban con un poco de pánico.

No podían hablar de más, nadie lo haría. Estaban condenados a un silencio absoluto respecto a posibles trabajos ilegales que realizaba Sasuke Uchiha. Tenían miedo de que algo pasara por decir más de lo debido.

"_Idiotas"_ pensó luego de unos minutos de verlos marcharse, tomando los últimos bocados de su comida. Subió a la oficina, para terminar de arreglar papeles y horarios. Tomando su móvil y con ayuda de un cable USB, guardó los archivos más importantes qué había encontrado en la base de datos, junto a una copia de la agenda de Uchiha y perfiles de posibles socios de la organización. Si seguía así, todo terminaría antes de lo previsto.

— ¿Llegó?—preguntó contestando la llamada entrante.

—_Archivos, cuentas, agenda y perfiles. Buen trabajo, Haruno._

—Como siempre, Gaara. ¿Has podido ingresar a sus computadoras?—cuestionó levantándose de su lugar, arreglando un poco el espacio. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacía los ascensores.

—_Trabajo en eso—_respondió dejando un silencio entre los dos, antes de cortar la comunicación. Guardando el dispositivo precavidamente, sacó otro celulardesde el fondo de su bolso. No había porqué arriesgarse más.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Antes de cualquier otra cosa, vamonos al rincón de las palabras...un diccionario, o algo parecido. La verdad si he aprendido bastante mientras escribo y espero que ustedes también algo._

_**Carpas:**__ Conocidas como Koi en Japones, que __ significa también "amor" o "afecto" son muy utilizadas ornamentalmente, además de que se cree traen Buena suerte._

_**Hokusai:**__ Fue un pintor y grabador japonés reconocido del periodo Edo._

_**Secretario general:**__ En organizaciones como ONU son las autoridades máximas, sin embargo en empresas, se le llama al cargo inferior del presidente (__director ejecutivo__) de dicha entidad. _

_**La gran ola de Kanagawa:**__ Es la obra más conocida de Hokusai, donde se representa una enorme ola a punto de romper sobre una barca de marineros. Y en su fondo se encuentra la montaña Fuji. _

_**L'Atelier de Joël Robuchon: **__Es un reconocido restaurant francés de alta cocina, que tiene sede en diversas partes del mundo. _

_Ahora si, ¡terminamos! Espero que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo por ahí espero poder conectamerme más seguido a Facebook de alguna manera. _

_Gracias por leer, estaré esperando ansiosas sus opiniones de esté capítulo. _

_Cuídense _


End file.
